Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate flames Also Known As *Pyrokinesis *Phlegokinesis *Thermokinesis *Firebending *Pyromancy *Heat Control Capability The ability can excite the atoms within an object, with adequate energy of ignition, and thus causing flammable objects to spontaneously burst into flame. Users are capable of generating flames from their current ambient without precedence or motive, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. Users are able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. The ability may allow users to hurl fire at targets, incinerate most flammable objects, produce flame blasts, and deplete a surrounding of enriched oxygen. Can stimulate the ambient to form large fire balls and flames from at middle and higher power levels. Advanced users can make flames move as well as whether to a certain extent making it hotter within a certain range, and thus create advantages for the user. Some users can heat objects up (i.e. cold liquids in container).thumb|200px|right|A Video todo with Pyrokinesis Universe Differences User may be completely immune to scorches of self flame control-and-manipulation, but may take serious damage/retaliation when in flames become source of use for another individual. May be immune to all sources of flame/heat/fire when assaulted or in personal use. Powers and abilities are only adhered with consistent use of Thermal Resistance. Appliance Usages *Create balls of fire *Ignite large wildfires *Commence/extinguish fires *Breathe fire *Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearby projectiles *Shoot pinpoint flames through finger *Sense heat source *Cut through objects with fire *Manipulate temperature by thought *Communicate with animals, such as dogs, dolphins, cats and ravens *Melt any object or food like chocolate, ice, glass etc *Sense the heat presence of others *Throw blasts of heat energy (heat waves) *Throw whirling discs of fire and heat *Absorb heat from target/opponents *Melt objects by multiplying their heat *Create rings of fire *Control dangerous infernos *Flame based force fields *Mend objects that are broken *Shoot beams of orange-ish/red-ish energy *Take the form of fire on any object *Form/Control fireworks *Soften/Melt metal *Use fire shields to reflect attacks *create wildfires,infernos, and heat waves at will *Draw in and absorb the heat from others *create whips of fire *create a dome-shaped shield of fire *literally become a burning being of pure fire and flame *Create pillars of fire *Communicate with actual dragons (as they are the original source of fire, flame and heat) *Fighting skills are infused with fire. Associations *May be accompanied by Thermal Manipulation. *May have Thermal Resistance *Some may have Electric Manipulation Limits *Low-level users cannot create fire. Users need a source of fire (i.e. lighter/torch) to manipulate and control. *May become unable to control and manipulate plasma, solar energy, lava/magma, generate explosions; however may control lightning. *Presence of oxygen is needed for power. *Water may weaken a user's powers and capabilities. *Source may become influenced by user's emotion (e.g. power can grow out of control). *Powers can be drastically affected if the user's health is compromised. In Ben 10, Ben gets a cold and all of his transformations were affected. Heatblast especially becomes encased in an ice-form (like iceman) and could use ice-based attacks, until he recovered. *Outer forces might have a factor on the power (i.e.: the Sun might increase power, while a Solar eclipse might strip the user of their powers.) *''May'' not be immune to flames. May only be immune to flames they are controlling and manipulating or not at all. Pyrogensis (Fire Starting or Firestarting) The power in which one can only generate fire. *''Blazing Bolts: The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will (They could be able to blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort). *Burning'': the power and ability to burn, scald, singe, scorch, vaporize, evaporate, and incinerate virtually any being or object by touch. *''Fire Absorption: Users absorb a myriad of flame/heat into their body harmlessly. *Fire Breath: Users project fire from mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, (e.g. dragon). *Fire Extinguishing: The character can extinguish any fire in his vicinity mentally. *Fire Projectiles: The ability to make constructs out of flame (fireballs being the most common) and hurl them at opponents. Also includes shooting a steady stream of fire from the hands. *Fiery Projections: The ability to generate, project, and create virtually any shapes, objects, constructs, weapons, and even beings composed of fire from any point on one's body. *Firestorm: The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. *Flight: User's body and plasma may possess high hydrogenated content, causing their body to imbue an exuded cloud of mono-atomic hydrogen atoms. This hot cloud may provide sufficient positive buoyancy for users to float. With mental stimulation of his/her flame, he/she could provide enough lift to carry an undetermined amount of weight that could be greater than one could normally carry. By forming a jet from his/her feet, directed behind him/her, one could achieve supersonic speeds of up to at least 300 miles per hour. *Tele-Combustion: The ability to use Psychokinesis and/or Telepathy to set off and/or control fires. *Pyrokinesis: The ability to telekinetically control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones one did not manufacture, and utilize them in any way imaginable. One could possess complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. He/she could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. He/she could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever the user's desires. *Spontaneous Combustion: The ability to spontaneously generate combustion and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plasma without harm to oneself whatsoever. See Fire Mimicry *Welding and Fusing: One can control his flame to perform the most delicate welding jobs. He/she can fuse craters, holes, or openings in walls, floors, ceilings, or the ground. *Flaming: teleport anywhere the possessor desires in a burst of flames. *'Heat Absorption: absorb the heat from around the area into oneself to greatly strengthen oneself if greatly weakened. *Some users can '''breath fire *Some can [[Induced Combustion|'Induce combustion']] Known Users Novels *Charlie Mcgee (Stephen King's Firestarter) *Puck (Sisters Grimm) *Cobweb (Sisters Grimm) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Valkyrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Leo Valdez (The Heroes of Olympus) *Fawkes (Harry Potter) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth) *Nathan Rahl (Sword of Truth) *Nicci (Sword of Truth) *Additive Wizards (Sword of Truth) *Additive Sorceresses (Sword of the Truth) 'Comics' *Molten Man (Marvel) *Human Torch (Fantastic Four) *Pyro (X-Men) Can only manipulate fire *Phoenix (X-Men) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Hotstreak (DC Comics) *Meredith Gordon (Heroes) *Flint Gordon, Jr. (Heroes) *Liz Sherman (Hellboy) *Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Toa Tahu (Bionicle) *Toa Jaller (Bionicle) *Toa Vakama (Bionicle) *Toa/Glatorian Ackar (Bionicle) *Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) *Halinor (W.I.T.C.H.) *[http://supernova.wikia.com/wiki/John_Stanton John Stanton (Supernova)] *Richard the Warlock (Looking for Group) 'Television' *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Roku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Heatblast (Ben 10) *Swampfire (Ben 10) *Alan Albright (Ben 10) *Ultimate Swampfire (Ben 10 UA) *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Fire type pokémon (Pokémon) *Agumon (Digimon) *Wheeler (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *various creatures from Chaotic (Chaotic) *Callisto (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Bloom (Winx Club) *The Great Dragon (Winx Club) *Toa Tahu (Bionicle) *Toa Jaller (Bionicle) *Toa Vakama (Bionicle) *Toa/Glatorian Ackar (Bionicle) *Nick Russel (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Christy Jenkins (Charmed) *Tyler (Charmed) *Cecil L'Ively (also possesses Combustion Inducement and Accelerated Healing from fire-induced injuries) (The X-Files) *Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) *Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) *Halinor (W.I.T.C.H.) 'Video Games' *Kirby (Kirby series, Nintendo franchise) *Mario (Super Mario series, Nintendo franchise) *Garet (Golden Sun) *Jenna (Golden Sun) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Ness, Paulia, Ana, Kumatora (MOTHER series, Nintendo franchise) *Jack Ryan (Bioshock) *Subject Delta (Bioshock 2) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Elise (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fire-type/Capable of utilizing Fire (Pokemon) *Blaze (Mortal Kombat) *FireMan.EXE/TorchMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 1, 4) *HeatMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 2, 6) *NapalmMan.EXE/MoltanicMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 2, 5) *FlameMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 3) *BurnerMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 4) *BlastMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 6) *ChargeMan.EXE (Megaman Battle Network 6) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Subject Sigma (Bioshock) *Fujiwara no Mokou (Touhou project) *Xan (Dragon Fable) *Drakkonnan (Dragon Fable) *Dario Bossi (Castlevania) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) *K' (King of Fighters) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Inferno (Soul Calibur) *Cole Macgrath (Infamous 2) *Nix (Infamous 2) 'Anime/Manga' *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) *Love Aikawa (Bleach) *Shuske Amanagi (Bleach) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Obito Uchiha (Naruto) *Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) *Wanyuudo (Hell Girl) *Mai (Darker than Black) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Macao Conbolt (Fairy Tail) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) via Diable Jambe technique *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) *Colonel Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist) *Fire mane (Mane-online) *Spitfire (Air Gear) *Kazu (Air Gear) *Several Pokemon (Pokemon) *Stiyl Magnus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) *Myuu (Psychic Academy) *Shayla Shayla (El Hazard) *Hikaru Shidou (Magic Knights Rayearth) *The Fiery (Card Captor Sakura) *Shizuma Kusanagi (Real Bout High School) *Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu) *Tokiha Mai (Mai HiMe) *Robin Sena (Witch Hunter Robin) *Centaurus Babel (Saint Seiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) *Tasuki (Fushigi Yuugi: The Mystireous Play) *Wolfram von Bielefeld (Kyou Kara Maoh) *Cure Rouge(Yes!Pretty Cure 5,Yes!Pretty cure 5 GOGO!) *Vongola Familigia (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) 'Movies' *Warren Peace (Sky High) *Toa/Glatorian Ackar (Bionicle: The Legend Reborn) *Lava Girl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Miner49er (Scooby Doo) =Gallery= File:Powers meredith pyro demo.jpg|Meredith Gordon (Heroes) produces flames to show her abilities. File:Wp1024firestarter02.jpg|Charlie (Stephan King's "Firestarter") has pyrokinesis. File:Comies_ability.jpg|Mr. Comey (Heroes) heats waffles without the need of a cord. File:PL3 1 1280.jpg|Charizard (Pokemon) File:zuko_kick.png|Flames fired from a kick. File:Fireavatar2.png File:Aang_Training_Fire.png File:ZukoVAzulaSR.png File:Skulduggery Pleasant Flame.jpg|Skulduggery Pleasant conjuring a flame|link=w:c:skulduggery:Skulduggery Pleasant File:Johnny_finger_fire.jpg|Johnny Storm (Fantastic 4) File:Heatblast.png|Heatblast (Ben 10) lit with fire. File:MARVEL_ADVENTURES_SPIDER-MAN_-31.jpg|Human Torch and Pyro (Marvel) with Spider-Man caught in the cross-fire Category:Elemental Manipulation